


Work Day

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Flustering, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sans enjoys flustering his edgy boyfriend, but does he go too far?





	Work Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanzookyMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanzookyMoss/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GANZY YOU ADORABLE LIL DEMON!!!

 

               The Skeleton-Gaster household was always a touch chaotic, but that was to be expected when there were eight monsters in one household. The morning rush of dressing, making breakfast, packing lunches, sorting out dinner plans, eating breakfast, grabbing bags and briefcases, and cleaning it all up was a form of chaos that made their mornings.

               So no one took too much notice of Sans when he made Edge blush by brushing his foot along his leg at the breakfast table.

               “Sans,” Edge murmured in a poor excuse of a warning, bending over his oatmeal more in an attempt to hide his blushing face.

               “’sup, babe?”

               Edge gave him a look, and the foot withdrew. While Edge liked the physical contact, he felt that there was a time and place for it. His physical relationship with Sans was still a bit new, and he still wasn’t quite sure how to react outside of the bedroom.

               While he was packing his lunch, though, he felt fingers dipping just a little into the waistband of his pants, pulling his backside into a chubby belly.

               “Gonna have a good day?” Sans murmured.

               “Yes, I am certain, now, please, Sans,” Edge mumbled, shoving the rest of his lunch into the metal lunch box Papyrus had bought for him.

               Sans chuckled and withdrew. Edge could feel a set of eyes on him and he glanced over to find Slim staring, his golden fangs glinting in a grin.

               “Shut up!” Edge snarled as he turned away from the counter, leaving his weird swapped alternate to giggle.

               Sans met him at the door, dressed for work (albeit a tad sloppily, Edge noted), with a large notebook under one arm.

               “Have a good day, sweetheart,” Sans said, getting on his toes to kiss Edge.

               “You too,” Edge mumbled, still blushing, as he walked out the door.

               “Ye keep doin’ that, he’s gonna stay that way permanently,” Red said with a laugh.

               “Can’t help it, he’s adorable,” Sans said.

               “Yeah, yeah, get ta’ work, ya nerd,” Red said, kissing Sans on the cheekbone before he teleported to his lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

               _hey babe, whatcha doin?_

               Edge grumbled as he glanced over the text message. He looked around before answering.

               _Sans! You know how I feel about texting while we are working! I have a ton of work to do!_

               The phone vibrated just as he was about to slip it back into his pocket.

               _would you say it’s a..._

               _SANS I SWEAR IF YOU FINISH THAT_

               _skele-ton?_

               _sorry babe, typed and sent just as you did :-D_

               “I’m going to kill him later tonight,” Edge growled, pocketing his phone.

               “Hey, Papyrus, could I bother you to make one hundred copies of this pamphlet for the conference?” one of Edge’s co-workers asked, holding an original out to him.

               “Certainly,” Edge said.

               “Do you know where the letter folder machine is? After you make the copies, you can throw them through there and you won’t have to fold them by hand.”

               “I believe so.”

               “Great, thanks!”

               Edge inwardly sighed; he understood his position was lowly for now and that these sorts of menial tasks were part of his duties, but it still annoyed him. Nevertheless, he turned towards the hallway that housed the copier.

               “I could probably make some copies, take them over to the folding machine while the rest are being copied,” Edge murmured as he approached the first machine.

               His pocket buzzed as he was putting in the settings. Part of him wanted to ignore it, but his paranoia all too quickly got the better of him and he was pulling out the small rectangle before he knew it.

               _Whatcha doin’ now?_

_WORKING! AS YOU SHOULD BE!_

_I’m on a break. What kind of work?_

_MAKING COPIES!_

Edge growled as he pocketed his phone again. His plan of making half of the copies went a bit out of the window as he programmed the machine for the full one hundred and sent it running.

               “Dammit,” he sighed.

               Edge had to keep himself from crying out when Sans suddenly appeared before him, perched on top of the copying machine, his lab coat over his signature blue hoodie, the hood of which hung over the neckline of the coat.

               “WHAT THE FUCK, SANS!” Edge ground out in a harsh whisper.

               “Hehehehe, you are crazy cute when you’re flustered,” Sans said with a grin, grabbing Edge by his tie and pulling him close until their mouths nearly met. “I gotta see more of that.”

               In another blink, he was gone, leaving Edge to nearly fall into the copy machine, saved only by a quick hand against the wall to steady him. The warmth in his face was his clue that he was, indeed, blushing, and warmth travelled across his bones as embarrassment at his reactions took root.

               “Damn him,” Edge grumbled under his breath.

               A moment later, he felt a caress on the back of his pelvis. He spun to find out who would _dare_ touch him so inappropriately when a quick peck of a kiss on his cheekbone got him spinning in the other direction.

               “What the-?”

               “Hehehehehehe, you’re so cute!”

               Edge spun towards the voice only to have Sans grip the collar of his shirt to pull him into a kiss full on the mouth, Sans dragging his tongue lazily across his sharpened teeth.

               “And, damn, are you sexy in your work clothes,” Sans murmured against his mouth. “Break’s over, for now, babe. Stay classy.”

               Edge was too flustered and now completely burning with embarrassment that this time he did fall into the copy machine. With a small whimper of defeat he slid to the floor and sat with his back to the machine, knees to his chest, with his head resting on top of them and his arms curved around him as he tried to calm himself from the unsuspected onslaught of affection.

               The copier beeped, indicating that it was out of paper and snapping Edge out of his moment of internal screaming. As he rose and went to the nearby cabinet and loaded more paper into the machine, an idea dawned on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

               “That should do it,” Edge murmured, looking around and feeling a touch proud of himself.

               Edge asked if he could fold the pamphlets by hand, as the machine left them uneven and not as crisply folded as Edge felt that should be. He was given the blessing with the understanding that if something more important came up, that he was to attend to it. He asked to use one of the conference rooms to allow him to spread out a bit more. This also afforded him some privacy as the door could be locked from the inside and there were no windows. He flipped the sign on the door to say that the room was in use, brought the folding machine to at least fold the papers and he could crease them afterwards, locked the door, and began to work.

               There had been a few texts from Sans, poking him again and one with an apology, Sans asking if he had went too far.

               _Not quite, kissing the back of my neck might go too far, you know how sensitive that is._

               _yeah, I know ;-) so what’re you doing now?_

_Just folding pamphlets. Very quiet here right now._

               Edge had started moving to the other side of the long table when they started texting, and now he set his phone aside with a smirk. A moment later, there was a slight, wet brush across the back of his neck, and while a pleasant shiver rolled down his spine, it didn’t keep him from acting. In one swift movement, he turned, grabbing onto Sans, and slammed him firmly against the tabletop, facedown.

               “You little shit,” Edge growled against Sans’ skull. “If you have time to tease me, I’m sure you have time to fix a problem that you have started.”

               Edge ground his hips pointedly against Sans’ backside, earning a small groan in response.

               “You get off on getting flustered? Heh, I think I do, too,” Sans said, looking over his shoulder with a saucy grin. “As long as you don’t think you’ll get into any trouble?”

               “The only one in trouble here is you.”

               Sans gave a nod in consent and his pants were pulled down just enough to expose his ass. Edge put a firm hand against the small of his back to keep him pinned as he undid the front of his trousers.

               “We don’t really have time for foreplay, darling,” Edge purred. “I hope you don’t mind?”

               “Fuck me, Edge, please,” Sans panted.

               “Good.”

               Edge buried himself in Sans, leaning over the smaller boy and grabbing his wrists to hold the down as he thrusted fast and hard. It didn’t take long for Sans to start whimpering.

               “You’re lucky that I’m patient enough to not fuck you in front of my entire office,” Edge growled. “If you were so hard up for office sex, you should have just asked instead of provoking me.”

               Sans only moaned in response.

               “Mmm, this is incredibly nice, though, you’re always such a good toy for me,” Edge said. “Want me to cum inside you, Sans?”

               “Mm hm!” Sans hummed, nodding vigorously, not trusting himself to say too much out loud.

               “Aw, come on, I want to hear that pretty voice,” Edge said. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure my company doesn’t know what a dirty slut you are.”

               “You’re one to talk,” Sans grunted. “Shit, Edge, I’m close, so close!”

               “Then tell me, in or out?”

               “Mmm, in!” Sans nearly cried too loudly.

               Edge put a hand over his mouth and thrust in harder.

               “Cum for me, Sansy,” Edge murmured.

               Sans was thankful for the hand over his mouth, as he definitely could not help screaming as he came, and Edge filling him not a moment later prolonged it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

               “Sorry it took me a little more time than I had anticipated,” Edge said, handing the stack of pamphlets to his coworker.

               “Not at all! Thank you, Papyrus, I know this is little stuff, but it means the world to me.”

               Edge smiled, pleased with the appreciation and returned to his desk.

               His phone buzzed.

               _Whatcha doin’ now, babe?_

_FOR FUCK’S SAKE SANS I FUCKED YOU NOT TEN MINUTES AGO DID YOU LEARN NOTHING?!_

_I learned you’ll fuck me in your office, naughty boy._

Edge tried really, really hard to keep himself from blushing.

               _SANS I SWEAR!_

               “To think, I’ll spend the rest of the day with your cum inside me,” Sans whispered against his skull.

               Edge had to shove his fingers into his own mouth to keep from screaming, but when he turned to give another harsh whispered reprimand, Sans was gone.

               “All. Day.”

               The words and a kiss against the back of his skull made Edge turn around so fast his chair fell over.

               “Papyrus?! You all right?” a neighboring coworker asked, looking over the wall that separated their cubicles.

               “Yes, I am fine,” Edge grumbled as he got to his feet and righted his chair.

               “Are you sure? Your face is awfully red; is that normal for monsters?”

               Edge cursed up a storm inside his head as he politely excused himself with half a mind to remain in the bathroom for the rest of the day.


End file.
